Hasta Nunca
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: L murió y Light fue uno de los pocos que acudió a su funeral. "Hasta Nunca" Duras palabras para darle tu adiós a la persona que amas, pero Light es así y nadie cambia, ni siquiera por amor. Obviamente Shonen-Ai / Este fic contiene el nombre verdadero de L, avisados quedáis. No os quejéis de Spoiler después.


**¡Hola! (^-^)/**

**Soy nueva en el fandom, ¿cómo andan? XD**

**En fin, no pensé que vería este anime pero casi siempre oía hablar de él y parecía que me perseguía como diciendo "mírame, se que te gustare." y en tiempo libre vi el primer capitulo... y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al último. XD**

**¿Qué decir? Me enamoré de Kira-sama y sus idas de onda xD **

**La pareja de Light x L me cautivó y salió este fic en consecuencia. En realidad es como una especie de homenaje del muy grande L (aunque, como detective de anime, Conan ganó mi corazón hace mucho *-*), una compensación por tenerlo dejado de lado mientras veía el anime... Pero, como Light es mi favorito de los dos al final quedó así XP**

**Ya se que lo que van a leer no coincide con la historia, pero fue mi imaginación que creo el funeral que me hubiera gustado para L, para que se moldeada con la idea de mi fic, vaya. **

**¡Intente, en la medida de lo posible, no hacer OOC! ¡Lo juro! Pero Light tiene una mente muy enferma y complicada... Se que me salió una tontería T.T Pero al menos denle una oportunidad, me llevo toda la maldita tarde para 3 y pico palabras de nada. **

**Sólo he visto el anime, me fije en el manga, muy largo para mi XP y le tengo echado el ojo al Live Action. Pienso verlo, sea malo o no Jaja.**

**- Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ôba -**

* * *

><p>L, el famosísimo detective, murió investigando el caso del asesino en serie Kira, murió por culpa de la Death Note de una lunática enferma de amor —literalmente enferma—. Y, por supuesto, Light, hijo del detective en jefe y aún sospechoso number #1 del difunto, no podía faltar al funeral.<p>

En cierto modo, era una pena que sólo el inteligente adolescente lo pensará así, el resto de la brigada había cogido miedo —Oh, Dios mio, Kira ha logrado acabar con el grandioso L... ¡Sálvese quién pueda!— y no había aparecido para darle el último adiós a quien les había ayudado tanto y arriesgado su vida por ellos por miedo al invisible asesino con los poderes de un Dios. Solamente estaban Watari, por supuesto Ryuk, que nunca se despega de su culo y el mismo, trajeado de negro para la ocasión. Del resto nada. _Valientes cobardes._

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que pensaban, Kira no había tenido nada que ver con su muerte. Si bien el asesino mundial intento hacerlo en un principio, con el tiempo cambio de idea a medida que L se iba volviendo cada vez más importante para él. Lo suficiente como para aparecer delante de su tumba. Y no era felicidad lo que decían sus labios formando una línea seria y sus ojos marrones apagados —pero aún así, activos. Gracias a su nueva situación como el asesino sin rostro más buscado del mundo había aprendido por las bravas que las paredes tienen oídos muy grandes y lo que para él era la "ley" un brazo muy largo—.

Sí, Light era Kira, el "malo" a los ojos de la sociedad. Aunque de puertas para adentro de cada casa había más de uno que apoyaba lo que hacía con toda su existencia. Siempre son los que menos te esperas: Nadie de la brigada, ni tan siquiera el joven y atolondrado Matsuda —a lo mejor porque era eso, un joven atolondrado—, se había atrevido a poner la más mínima sospecha sobre la cabeza del chico. ¡Porque vamos, es de Light Yagami de quien hablamos! El hijo mayor del detective en jefe. Ese superdotado joven que les había prestado una gran ayuda en complicadisimos casos desde que era más bajito que la silla de la tribuna donde se sentaba su padre en el trabajo. El mismo que los ayudaba ahora —aunque la "ayuda" apestará a gato encerrado—, aceptando incluso el vivir esposado con el antes vivo detective, tal vez por meses, tal vez por siempre. Aún tenía la prueba carmesí en su muñeca.

En otras palabras, que siquiera insinuar que Light había cometido tal crimen como matar a sangre fría delincuentes de todas partes —la mayoría en verdad merecían morir, pero otros no eran más que pruebas, experimentos y los que quedaban eran todavía legalmente inocentes. Sin hablar de que policías y agentes del FBI también habían caído por el mero hecho de interponerse en el camino de Kira— e incluso controlar sus acciones antes de morir con sólo mover un dedo sin necesidad de salir siquiera de su habitación era algo terriblemente enfermo, casi tanto como lo que Kira hacía.

Pero L no era así, oh, claro que no. Aún sin cobrar por sus servicios hacía un mejor trabajo que toda la brigada junta, aunque es bien sabido que las personas suelen hacer mejor las cosas cuando las hacen porque quieren, no obligados por trabajo. L, como un decente detective seguía varias reglas no-impuestas en su trabajo. Y una de ellas era "Todos son culpables hasta que se demuestra lo contrario." Aunque, como siempre se les trata como inocentes se hizo famosa entre los civiles la frase "Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario." Una dulce mentira... más o menos.

Así fue como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Light se convirtió en el número 1 de la lista negra del joven detective. Había demasiadas pruebas contra él —que la brigada o no entendían, o no eran capaces de descifrarlas, o simplemente se sentían seguros haciendo ver como si no existieran tales pruebas—. Por suerte o por desgracia, Light era tan o más astuto que L y siempre sabía llevarlo todo a su terreno a tiempo y en poco todas las pruebas de L se convirtieron en conjeturas que no demostraban nada sólido.

Aún así, L lo descubrió más rápido de lo que nunca creyó que fuera posible que lo descubriera nadie, y aunque fuera su enemigo declarado en todo Japón, juntado con el odio y la maldita sensación de haber sido acorralado estaba también un mínimo de respeto y admiración que fue haciéndose más grande a medida que el tiempo pasaba, también ayudo mucho que vivieran juntos, casi encerrados en una especie de fortaleza contra el poder de Kira —y Kira no tenía el paso restringido, grande la ironía— y el hecho de tener que hacerlo todo juntos por culpa de las malditas esposas —era un método poco ortodoxo el que pretendía L al esposar con él a su sospechoso number 1, pero funcionó. Le puso las cosas bien difíciles hasta el extremo ¿cómo escribir en la Death Note con ese maldito detective mirando cada cinco segundos? era casi tan molesto como el yonqui de Ryuk y sus manzanas— y al final... hizo acto de presencia el amor.

Sí, L era inteligente y un entrometido, al igual que el propio Light, y, para que nos vamos a engañar, el aspecto cuenta. Y aún con esos andares de mono, la exagerada palidez de su piel y eso negro que tenía debajo de sus ojos que aún no descifraba si eran bolsas o maquillaje —problamente lo segundo—, había que reconocer que L era guapo.

El cura termino su sermón que de seguro, sólo el anciano se había molestado en escuchar de verdad. A lo mejor también Ryuk también lo había hecho, siendo como era un Dios de la muerte esto debio ser como una gran celebración para él. Pero Light, él si que no había escuchado palabra, demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos como para hacerlo y de todas formas era el mismo sermón de todos los funerales. Aunque no es que hubiera asistido a muchos tampoco, lo que contrastaba con la gran lista de gente que había matado en su Death Note. El hombre también despidió a los asistentes que se podían contar con una mano y se fue. En educación, Light le dio el pésame a Watari, ahora si que se acordaba de su nombre, y este también se lo dio a él. Watari también se fue, pero Light y Ryuk se quedaron más tiempo. El adolescente parecía tener la atención clavada en el ataúd mientras le echaban tierra por encima y luego se quedó mirando la lápida.

Era una auténtica obra de arte. En lugar del típico símbolo religioso había una elaborada "L" mayúscula decorada de la misma forma que el símbolo del detective. La primera vez que lo vio, lo reconocía, se sintió un tanto intimidado. Después sólo existía un tremendo odio, luego la indiferencia más absoluta y ahora... ahora daría _cualquier _cosa por no verla en tales circunstancias.

Su mirada bajo de la letra hasta el nombre de la persona que amaba, un nombre que siempre quiso saber para acabar con su enemigo. En esos momentos le parecía hermoso y muy acorde con su dueño.

«Elle Lawliet»

_La Ley... _

Ojalá ese nombre jamás hubiera llegado a oídos de Misa... ni mucho menos a una de las páginas de la Death Note de ella.

«1978 — 2003 a los 25 años»

Tan joven, tanto por vivir... ¿Por qué se ponía a pensar estas cosas ahora? Normalmente él pensaba lo contrario. A lo mejor no se quejaba de que fuera joven, si no de que se lo habían quitado, a su enemigo y, a la vez, su amor... _Misa se lo había quitado._

«Un hombre muy extraño e incomprendido,

pero un gran detective.

De los mejores.

Muerto heroicamente en actos de servicio.

Tus compañeros y amigos no te olvidan L.»

Light sonrió tristemente y de forma sardónica ante eso. Bueno, no habían asistido, pero estaba claro que ellos habían hecho los preparativos. Incluso se atrevería a decir que Elle había pedido expresamente que no asistieran. Él era malditamente aprehensivo y solitario aún muerto. Otra maldita cosa que tenían en común. Una de las razones por la cual lo amaba.

_Un hombre incomprendido... _Que hablen por ellos, porque Light si que le entendía —tenían el mismo cociente intelectual de todas formas—. Muchas veces pensó que si Elle se unía a su lado el cambio a un nuevo mundo sería más fácil. Pero estaba obcecado a hacer las cosas a la manera tradicional, la "honrada", por lo que de nada habría servido hablar con él. Eso lo irritaba, pero también lo veía admirable. De todas formas él tampoco cambiará de método aunque Elle se lo pidiera o le obligará mil veces, porque ser obcecados era otra cosa que tenían en común.

_...Un gran detective, uno de los mejores... _Sobre eso al joven no le cabía la menor duda. Aunque le doliera en lo infinito tener que admitirlo aún consigo mismo.

_...¿Muerto heroicamente? _Bueno, pongamos que podría ser. Pero no terminaba de encajarle.

Observó la lápida de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba otra vez. Una vez más, luego otra y otra... Hasta que se reprendió a si mismo por perder el tiempo así. Elle no iba a volver por mucho que mirase su tumba como idiota. ¿Acaso estaba suplicando en silencio? ¡Menuda tontería!

Light todavía no podía creer que en su podrida alma y su negro corazón pudiera haber nacido un sentimiento tan puro y hermoso. Mucho menos que lo sintiera por otro hombre, uno que, además de ser ocho años mayor que él mismo, era su enemigo declarado. Pero sucedió y ahora tendría que cargar con ello.

Fugazmente recordó a una agente del FBI. Su segunda víctima a la cual tuvo el _placer _de conocer personalmente antes de acabar con ella obligandola a suicidarse con el poder de la Death Note al darse cuenta de que había descubierto demasiado de Kira para su seguridad. Esa que había empezado a investigar por solitario el caso del omnipotente asesino en serie porque recientemente Kira había eliminado un grupo de agentes del FBI entre los que se encontraba el prometido de la mujer. Hombre que, casualmente, era el mismo agente que el chico había conocido en un autobús pero que llevaba investigandole por días. Un tipo bastante molesto, y su prometida una metomentodo. Podrían haber sido un buen matrimonio si no se hubieran cruzado en su camino y tontamente le hubieran servido en bandeja de plata la información que necesitaba para matarles.

Ahora podía entender el dolor que _él _le había provocado a la mujer al arrebatarle a su amor. Pero estaba seguro de que el dolor de la agente había sido mayor que el suyo. Ya que ella y su futuro esposo eran agentes del FBI, compañeros. Elle y él, por el contrario, parecían haber nacido para odiarse independientemente de que otros sentimientos pudieran nacer. Y aunque sentía que le faltaba algo muy importante, la parte de Light podrida y enferma descaradamente se alegraba de la muerte de su mayor enemigo... —Lo que no significaba que no fuera a vengarle. Sí, la maldita rubia que había matado a SU Elle las iba a pagar todas—.

Si hacía aún más memoria podía recordar su última conversación con ella antes de confesarle que él era Kira y que, por lo tanto, no tenía escapatoria. Ya no cuando erróneamente había confiado en lo que le decía:

"¿Por qué? —le había preguntado él— ¿Por qué confías tanto en mi si apenas nos conocemos?"

Light podría haber adivinado antes de tiempo un millón de respuestas posibles y también plausibles al respecto: "Porque eres hijo de un detective, eso se lleva en la sangre" o "Porque ya has resuelto tú solo casos difíciles antes. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te idolatran en la agencia" y cosas así, pero la verdadera respuesta nunca se la esperaría e hizo todo lo posible por olvidarla, y ahora que la había recordado seguramente le perseguiría de nuevo, esta vez con nuevos motivos.

"Yo... no estoy demasiado segura de porque. Pero tienes algo que me recuerda mucho a L. Hablo contigo y tengo la sensación de hablar con un L más joven... Sois tan parecidos."

Un pinchazo imaginario atacó el estomago de Light, casi dejándolo sin respiración. El "sois tan parecidos" bailando en su mente al ritmo de una danza macabra. Recordó lo mucho que le había hervido la sangre en ira contra aquella mujer ¡cómo se atrevía a compararle con aquel cobarde que se escondía tras una "L" decorada en la pantalla de un ordenador! Eso fue lo que pensaba hace meses, ahora lo daría todo porque el "cobarde" volviera. Pero no era posible.

Por dentro le estaba pasando todo eso; Por fuera, sólo era un joven pensativo que miraba a una tumba estando sólo en el cementerio. Únicamente los Dioses sabrán que le pasa. Y eso es una afirmación muy cierta, ya que ahí mismo, visible para los ojos marrones del chico y para nadie más un Shinigami, Dios de la muerte, se alzaba en su gloria detrás del que se auto proclamaba Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Como siempre, Ryuk solo era un espectador, pero con el paso de los meses se había creado una cierta empatia que lo unía al astuto y sádico adolescente humano que era el protagonista de tan interesante historia que lo tenía enganchado desde que comenzó.

Creyendo que ya bastaba de hacer el idiota ahí plantado, Light "saludó" a la reciente tumba con un tan típico gesto que un ganador le hace a un perdedor de forma competitiva y se dirigió a la salida. Y eso fue todo, nada de llantos, ni juramentos y amenazas contra cierta rubia que no estaba presente —no dichas en voz alta, al menos—, ni arrepentimientos. Light no era de esos. Él era un perro que no ladraba... pero un sólo mordisco suyo era mortal.

— ¡Hay, pero que escena tan triste! —exclamó Ryuk siguiendo a Light, era muy raro que estuviera tan callado— ¡Yo quería que os quedarais juntos!

Light tropezó con sus propios pies de la sorpresa por lo dicho por el Shinigami. Y lo peor es que por el tono de su voz no sabia si lo decía en serio o si se estaba burlando de él.

Tenía muchas ganas de gritarle unas cuantas obscenidades pero, siempre fiel a su medida de seguridad de no ponerse a discutir con el aire fuera de casa —aún estando en un lugar prácticamente vacío—, no le contestó palabra.

Ninguno se sorprendió al ver al detective en jefe Yagami en la entrada del cementerio esperando a su hijo. El hombre ligeramente mayor al que se le empezaba a notar el cabello blanco no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Qué hacías? —exigió saber el hombre con un tono de voz que no se aclaraba entre preocupado o enojado mientras por dentro le daba las gracias a los Dioses de que ese no fuera el funeral de Light, ya que poco había faltado— Watari salió hace horas.

¿Horas?

— No fue nada interesante, papá. Solamente necesitaba acostumbrarme al cambio.

La mirada del hombre se dulcificó un poco. Sabía que L y Light habían formado una relación difícil de seguir de odio-amistad de que a veces se ayudaban y otras intentaban matarse a golpes. Pero, aún así, todos sabían que ambos estaban muy unidos —oh, sí, no tenían ni idea de cuanto—.

— Ha habido muchos cambios, hijo. Y estoy seguro de que nos esperan más. Pero no hay tiempo para considerarlos, sólo seguirlos sin pensarlo... es lo mejor —el detective en jefe suspiró, dando a entender de que en realidad él se negaba en rotundo a lo que estaba pasando— Además, Kira sigue suelto y, ahora, con Ryuuzaki muerto... Bueno, tú ya viste lo que ese monstruo le hizo.

— Sí —su voz rezumaría odio si no supiera controlarse tan bien— lo vi a la perfección.

Todavía tenía que saldar cuentas con la causante, se terminó la paz en el reinado rosa de "la segunda Kira", pues el verdadero Kira estaba MUY enojado, hundido y con MUCHAS ganas de cortarle a Misa el cuello con sus propias manos.

— Entonces espero que me entiendas —Yagami padre intentaba sonar conciliador. Pero su intento fue en vano— No trato de alejarte del mundo... pero no me siento nada seguro sabiendo que andas tú sólo por la calle. No con ese demonio fuera de nuestro control. ¿Qué pasaría si la toma contigo y te coge desprevenido? —el hombre dejó la pregunta en el aire, ambos conociendo la única respuesta desde el punto de vista de Aoyagi padre. El ataque que le daría al pobre hombre si se llegaba a dar cuenta de que su querido hijo mayor y el afamado asesino del que trataba de protegerle eran la misma persona— Nunca me lo perdonaría, Light. Si llegara a matarte... si te pierdo — _ya_ lo había perdido — yo...

— Créeme que eso no pasará —le cortó el joven, nunca creyó que vería a su padre tan destrozado. Una daga de culpabilidad le partió en dos por un segundo, por un segundo únicamente—. Moriré cuando me toque —en eso le echó una mirada significativa a Ryuk, quien en respuesta rió—, después de ti y, eso tenlo seguro, no por Kira.

Como comprenderéis, el padre estaba en el borde de su excepticismo. Pero había algo en Light que le hizo creerle ciegamente y sin rechistar. Algo que un detective jamás debería hacer, por cierto.

— Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

_Casa, hogar... _Una palabra demasiado hermosa para referirse a ese lugar de operaciones disfrazado, una fortaleza que más parecía una cárcel. Sobretodo sin Elle.

Comenzó el ya conocido camino al "purgatorio". No tardó mucho en enfrascarse en sus pensamientos de nuevo, y Ryuk no tardó mucho en sacarlo de ellos.

— Oye, Light. Tienes pensado matar a Misa ¿cierto?

Los ojos del aludido se volvieron tan rojos como los de un Shinigami. Siempre sucedía cuando pensaba en matar. Esa era una pregunta que no necesitaba contestación. Por supuesto que lo haría y sería de una forma que no habían visto usar a Kira hasta ahora. Él sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de él de una forma muy profunda y enferma...

Usaría eso en su contra.

La convertiría en su muñeca. Con tiempo y esfuerzo ella acabaría sin poder dar un paso y no sentirse bien consigo misma si no le había pedido permiso a Light antes de hacerlo. Sería su posesión, su títere. Umm ¿Qué le podría ocurrir a ese títere si su dueño le cortaba las cuerdas porque si y sin aviso? Oh, sí. Misa sufriría la peor muerte de todas.

Pues cuando la vida de Elle terminó, Light se dío cuenta de que lo peor que pueda pasar no es que se muera tu cuerpo, si no que se muera tu alma.

— ¿Recuerdas las normas de la Death Note? El humano que la use no podrá ir al cielo o al infierno después de morir.

El joven asintió de forma casi imperfectible. Sí, desgraciadamente no se había olvidado.

"¿Oíste eso, Elle? —preguntó en sus pensamientos como si de verdad el detective estuviera en ellos— No nos volveremos a ver. Esto significa que lo de antes fue un Hasta Nunca."

_Hasta Nunca. _

En verdad unas palabras muy duras para despedirte de la persona que amas. Pero era la verdad, y Light sabía que al gran L le gustaba que le dijeran la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ale! Se finito *-*)9 <strong>

**Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre todo en general, sobretodo si es una opinión buena, pero si es mala, pero con buenas intenciones, será bien recibida. Aún así, MUCHÍSIMO cuidado con lo que dices si es lo segundo. **

**Y, ahora, en lo personal, ¿conocéis el anime Detective Conan? Si es así. ¿Sabéis de un buen fic Crossower de Death Note y Detective Conan? Es que tengo antojo de uno X3 pero estoy muy baga para ponerme a buscar XD **


End file.
